


Holy Wounds

by ceralynn



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceralynn/pseuds/ceralynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis tends to Mac's lacerations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Wounds

"You have to let me see it, baby boy."

Mac cradles his right hand in his left. It's stupid. This is far from the most foolish thing he's ever done, and it's never really bothered him before now. But the image of Dennis' abject disgust is burned into the insides of his eyelids, the echo of "dirty blood" pounding in his ears with his heartbeat. Isn't he a Reynolds now? Just as much Frank's child as any of them? But it still rang false. He has neither blood nor name, only a loneliness that threatens to consume him if he offers it even a moment's quiet contemplation.

Dennis, for his part, is concerned, but it's nothing he can't handle. He's been tending to his own sex injuries for years, trusty first-aid kit on the couch beside him as he coaxes Mac into letting him heal his wounds.

"I can't fix it if you don't let me see it."

Slowly, Mac brings his hand to Dennis' lap, opens it slowly. Two cuts form a long, vague X shape across his palm and greenish pus covers most of it, contrasting nicely with the pink swell of the infected skin. Dennis shakes his head, almost sighs. He retrieves from the kit a hand towel, pre-soaked in soap and water, and brings it to Mac's hand, sponging the skin there gently.

"Baby boy, you are such a mess," he coos, and it doesn't matter that Dee is one room over reading a magazine, that she can absolutely hear them and is most definitely judging. All that matters at that moment is draining the pus from this wound, draining that pained look from Mac's face. Get the infection out.

"Such a mess, baby boy.."

When the wound is cleaned and glistening raw, Dennis pats it with a drier section of the towel. He pulls a tube of generic neosporin from the kit, dabbing a generous amount over the wound before beginning to wrap it in gauze, being careful not to wrap it too tightly.

"I feel like you're gonna need something to treat the infection," he says. "But this'll help the actual wound heal."

"Thanks, Dennis."

A faint smile tugs at Dennis' lips. As he finishes wrapping the gauze, before he can stop himself, he leans down, pressing his lips gently to the newly-wrapped skin, looking to a faintly astonished Mac as he sits up.

"All better, baby boy?"

Mac nods. "Better."


End file.
